


Behind Closed Doors | Stiles Stilinski x Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Could you do a werewolf!reader x Stiles where the reader is dating Stiles and he comes by his house to see him but ends up finding riding a dildo in his room and the reader joins in on the fun?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 25





	Behind Closed Doors | Stiles Stilinski x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> GIF not mine

You finally got to Stiles’s place after a long ass study session at the library.

Stupid Harris and his chemistry tests from Hell You think, using the key you got from Stiles’ dad. Before you could say anything your ears and noise picked up some interesting noises and smells.

You usually did hear interesting noises and smells but they were usually just coming from Stiles trying to solve the latest monster of the month. These sounded different.

“Did Stiles not do his laundry again,” you mutter to yourself.

Out of curiosity, you sneak up the stairs. The smell and the sounds getting stronger. You then hear another sound.

 _Is someone here with Stiles?_ You think.

Your mouth goes dry as you open the door more. There Stiles is on his bed, naked as can be, riding a dildo.

His eyes are closed in what you assume is sexual bliss as he goes up and down on the toy, his cock flopping with each bounce.

“FUCK Y/N, you are so fucking big, fuck me,” Stiles moans. Stiles is a virgin and he is riding that toy like a pro. _How often does he do this_ you ask yourself. Stiles continues to moan in pleasure.

You feel yourself grow hard and start to palm your bulge through your jeans.

_Do I stop him? Do I keep watching?_

“Y/N,” Stiles moans. He falls to his back and continues to fuck himself with his toy.

You can smell the lust coming from him. You get the faint of Scott’s scent, he must have been here not too long before Stiles started. You feel jealousy and lust start to overtake you. You open the door more and lean against the frame of the door.

You cross your arms and look past imaginary sunglasses.

“Having fun Stiles?”

Your boyfriend screams and rolls off his bed, the toy still deep inside him.

“Don’t do that!!! Wait how long have you been there??!” He asks red dusting his cheeks.

“Long enough,” you say smugly. Stiles still speechless and covering his crotch embarrassed as from his spot on the floor, sitting with his legs slightly open, cock, and the base of the toy in view.

“Do you want me to help,” you ask as you crouch down and grab the toy still deep in Stiles. He looks down and then up again with his mouth wide open, completely shocked.

“Yes or no baby…” you say, slowly pulling on the toy.

“Yes…” he whispers.

“Good on the bed on all fours.” You order.

Stiles moves slowly and gets on all fours, the toy falls out. You catch it and take note of its length and slowly push it back in.

You slowly push the toy in and out of him at a steady pace. “You like that baby,” you ask.

Stiles simply moans as you fuck him with his toy. Your erection getting harder as you fuck Stiles with his toy. You slowly undo your pants and spit on your hand and rub your cock. You remove the toy from Stiles ass, his hole open and gaping.

“Here move like this,” you command as you move him where he is standing bent over the bed. As Stiles stands there waiting for you to reinsert the toy you stand up and spit on your hand one more time.

You make sure you’re cock is nice and slick before smacking your dick against his ass and pushing in.

Stiles’s eyes go wide as your tip slowly pushes past his tight ring.

“Ooh fuck!” He shouts.

He looks back at you with lust filling your nostrils. “You could have said you wanted to take a turn, I’ve been waiting for you to ask to take my virginity,” he adds. You push in more and he moans in pleasure but starts to wince when you get closer to bottoming out. Being used to a seven-inch toy was one thing but taking more was a bit of a challenge for him. “How big are you?”

“About eight, maybe eight and a half,” you whisper in his ear.

“Fuck,” he moans. As you get into the rhythm of it all the smell of Scott invades your nostrils again. Jealousy takes over and you thrust into Stiles with great force.

You growl and push your nose into Stiles neck.

Stiles is moaning again and again as you thrust into him, each moan music to your ears.

“I can smell McCall on you. You’re mine and he should know that,” you growl in his ear.

“You’re the only wolf I need. Make me yours. Make Scotty know who I belong too,” he moans back. That makes you lose control a little and you push him into the bed and get rougher than you should but Stiles keeps moaning louder with each aggressive thrust. “Fuck me Y/N. Make me yours.”

“Oh I plan on it… I plan on breeding this tight ass of yours” you say.

You pull back until only the tip is inside him and slam back in over and over.

You look down and see Stiles six and a half inch cock, swinging in the wind hard and untouched.

“Fuck Y/N, please touch my cock!” The wolf in you has taken over and whatever Stiles was saying was not important. The important thing was that your animal instincts were to keep Scott at bay, away from your mate and the only thing to do is to breed him. Scott would have to stay away. _What am I doing? Scott is my friend, my alpha, he’s Stiles life long best friend, I shouldn’t be threatened by him_ , you thought.

You’ve been fighting the urge to cum and you’ve been doing good but everything in you screams for you to cum. So you start thrusting sporadically as you feel the release of your cum into Stiles willing ass. You fall on him with a huff as you both start panting.

Stiles moans loudly as he feels your hot cum fill deep parts of his ass and breed him.

You come down from your high, pulling out and watching cum leak from him a little before plugging him with the dildo from earlier.

“Fuck that was amazing Stiles!” You cheer, laying next to him. You cuddle his chest, eyes on his still hard dick.

You slowly play with his dick. “Sorry about that, I could smell Scott and got jealous.”

“Don’t worry about it. I loved it. Maybe I will start wearing his clothes to get fucked like that more often,” he laughs. You stop and squeeze his cock out of anger.

“Don’t joke like that baby… my wolf doesn’t like it.” You let go of his dick and slide down so your eye level with it. Your nose picks up the musky smell of Stiles and you love it.

You take one long lick from his balls all the way up his shaft and take the tip into your mouth.

You can almost hear the faint sound of Stiles losing his breath from the warmth of your mouth. You’ve got him. He’s yours now. You swirl your tongue around the head and hear him let out a faint moan. As you go further down his shaft you hear his heart rate increase.

“Fuck fuck!” Stiles pants, hand going to your hair.

 _Isn’t that cute…_ You think as you let him push your head down. Your nose soon meets his pubes. All six and a half inches in your throat.

You slowly begin to bob up and down, savoring the taste of your boyfriend’s dick.

The taste and the smell of Stiles was driving you wild. You could almost go for another round. It was so hot. You loved your boyfriend, you loved his smell.

Based on the noises and Stiles heartbeat you can tell he won’t last much longer.

You bob your head and suck hard when you hear him shout: “I’m gonna cum!”

You feel shot after shot of hot cum flood your mouth. You swallow what you can and keep the rest in your mouth. After pulling off you swallow and lay on Stiles heaving chest.

“So how was that?” You ask.


End file.
